(1) Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to closures and more particularly to a closure which may be twisted in either direction for removal from a container.
(2) Description of Related Art and Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Closures for containers for preventing inadvertent spilling of the contents and to facilitate the pouring of the contents have, of course, existed since time immemorial. Many closures must either:                (a) be removed at least partially from the containers to facilitate access for pouring of the contents; or        (b) remain completely secured to the container, but permit the “communication” of a channel from the outside to the inside of the container to help pour the container contents.        
The former type of closures are typically either “popped off” by lifting a closure tab over a container lip or twisted off. The closures which are twisted off typically have a long “skirt” which circumscribes the outer periphery of the neck of the container and typically “ride up” the neck of the container along twist grooves until the closure is fully removed. Further, such closures can be twisted off only in one direction.
It is an object of the invention to provide a Quick-Twist Pop-Off Closure which is economical to manufacture, requires less material and does not have a long “skirt” which circumscribes and twists along the outer periphery of the neck of the contents holding container.
Another object of the invention to provide a Quick-Twist Pop-Off Closure which can be twisted off in either rotational direction.